You Never Said
by VigilSoul
Summary: How would a normally timid and shy boy react in the face of his demons? What happened when Neville discovered Barty Crouch Jr. was in Hogwarts all of 4th year, right under his nose. Harry's POV


**You Never Said**

_AN: Obviously I don't own anything remotely related to Harry Potter and I only wish I were getting paid. (don't we all) And you can use you imagination for all the other boring disclaimer stuff I should be putting in here. I hope you enjoy this little story. VigilSoul_

It was the last day of fourth year. Everyone at Hogwarts had been quite subdued since Cedric's death. Harry had just recently been released from the hospital wing. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was walking with him through the silent halls, back to Griffindor Tower, but when the two arrived at the tower they found a most unexpected scene.

The Griffindors were crowded around the stairwell to the dorm rooms. Muffled curses and the sound of shattering glass filtered down the stairs. In the tomb Hogwarts had become, the sounds were deafening. Dean Thomas walked up beside Harry and Ron.

"He's been at it for a while now," he said. They all jumped as splintering crack of wood rang through the common room's ceiling. Harry and Ron gave each other confused glances.

"Who?" Ron asked. Dean shook his head, whether in disbelief or concern, Harry wasn't sure.

"Neville. He's been pitching a fit since we left the Great Hall," Dean said sadly. "One of the Slytherins must have said something to make him snap."

Harry stood there, not believing what he was being told. What could have riled Neville so much for him to lash out like this? Dean gave a great sigh and continued, "He's not talking to anyone who goes up there... Seamus went to go get Dumbledore." There came an extremely loud crash from the dorms, followed by an equally loud string of profanity that even made Ron cringe.

Silence filled the common room; everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Not a sound came from the dorms. Harry and Ron exchanged concerned looks and quickly darted up the stairs. They paused a moment outside the fourth years' dorm room. Harry heard Neville quietly muttering to himself as Ron cautiously opened the door. They peered inside to find the room completely trashed. All the windows were broken, books were thrown about, and papers were everywhere. The bed curtains were torn, shattered potion vials lined the far wall, and Neville's trunk was busted apart in the middle of the room.

"Neville?" Harry called softly. "Are you ok?"

Neville was sitting cross legged on his bed, face hidden in his hands. Harry could see Neville's knuckles were bloodied and swollen from punching. His hair was all disheveled, and he looked paler than a ghost. His black robe and gray sweatshirt were discarded in heaps on the floor; blood from his hands contrasted starkly upon his white undershirt. Harry could easily see Neville's chest heaving.

Hurried footsteps were heard from the stairs. Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, heading toward them. Harry and Ron moved aside to let Professor Dumbledore enter the dorm room. He took in the condition of the room and quickly turned his attention to Neville.

"Mister Longbottom?"Professor Dumbledore called out softly.  
Neville jerked at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. Neville turned his head toward them. His bloodshot eyes sparkled with anger and hurt. His gaze locked with Dumbledore.

When Neville spoke, his voice was hoarse and disturbingly quiet, but his words rang crystal clear.

"**You never said it was Bartemius Crouch**."

Harry felt his heart stop. No one had thought to tell Neville that Crouch was the one impersonating Moody. Barty Crouch, the man who attacked Neville's parents all those years ago. The man responsible for his parents' insanity. The man responsible for Neville's grief.

"Neville, I believe you and I need to have a very long talk," Dumbledore said gravely, braking the stony silence. Neville nodded and stood. Dumbledore turned to leave, taking Neville to his office. McGonagall gave a sympathetic glance at Neville, then followed suite.

Neville bent to retrieve his cloak off the floor. He paused to look at the chaos he had created in the room. Shaking his head in disgust, he followed Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry watched Neville walk past, leaving Ron and himself rooted at the door. Harry watched Neville go, feeling horrible that he'd let yet another friend down. Harry watched Neville pause near the steps, and Harry watched Neville give a fleeting glance in their direction, his bloodied hand giving a jerky wave. And then Neville was out of sight.

Ron and Harry stood there for a while, not saying anything. Harry felt worse now then when he was in the hospital wing. Looking at Ron, Harry knew his friend didn't understand why Neville was so angry. Neville had never told anyone about his parents; Harry only knew because of Dumbledore's pensieve. And Harry had sworn not to tell anyone.

Still not saying anything, Harry and Ron entered the room again intending to fix it up. Instead, they stood staring at the room in shock... because everything was already back in order. All the windows were intact, and the books and papers were stacked neatly. The bed curtains were stitched and in their proper place. The potion vials were set on the windowsill, and Neville's trunk was repaired and placed at the foot of his bed.

Harry and Ron stared in disbelief for a long while. How did it happen? Dumbledore and McGonagall left too soon, and they didn't do anything yet. Then it dawned on him, Neville's jerky wave in their direction... Wandless magic.

It seemed his parents weren't the only thing Neville chose not to tell anyone.


End file.
